Talk:Season 4 Prequel
Why we should not have a note listing every actor who has appeared in 24 and also said "fuck" in another TV/film show This is completely ridiculous. The reason it is not notable, is precisely because it is not a rare occurrence. Already gunman6 has listed 25 actors who have once said the word at some point ever. And that is by no means all of them - just after a cursory glance at the imdb quotes page for con air shows that Jose Zuniga and Mykelti Williamson have been missed, and it is a completely impractical task to go through every 24 actors resume, watch every film/TV show on it and see if they say the word "fuck". Also, it is irrelevant to this page. I presume there is some comparison being drawn to where we list actors who have played Secret Service agents on the Secret Service page. The difference is that that is a page about Secret Service, whereas this is not a page about the word "fuck". It's like a note about a note. You're focussing on one tiny portion of this page and adding this giant note of non-notable occurrences of no interest to anyone. I don't why I'm even bothering to have this debate, it's so ridiculous--Acer4666 (talk) 00:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC) : I make note of anything regardless of it's appeal, it's relevant in that it noting the main stars (with some memorable guest-stars) of the show's typical modus operandi of the word's usage and yet you're assuming that because you don't care for it, that's the final straw. I already agreed that it wasn't notable but it was rare for the first few actors listed and that doesn't mean it doesn't belong somewhere. : It's more like expanding upon the note and if it were giant, it would be three paragraphs long and I would've never mentioned it had it been such. And obviously I wasn't going to list every movie which is why it's just a simple list of people who's trademark or typical dialogue involves such. :If we can make a list of every location seen, each single use of the silent clock, Jack's use of "Dammit!" or the bodycount of the franchise, what's wrong with this small cliffnote where I didn't even have to try because it's just that simple?--Gunman6 (talk) 00:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::But we don't make notes of just anything regardless of their appeal. That would be stupid. Mandy parachutes out of a plane in episode 1? Make a list of actor who's ever parachuted in a film. Jack eats a yoghurt in episode 1? Make a list of every actor to have ever eaten a yoghurt. And so on, ad infinitum, until this wiki gets lost in a sea of nonsense. ::The lists you mention are all lists of things that happen on 24. This is a 24 encyclopedia. The secret service-playing actor lists can stay or go to be honest, but I've already explained how they are relevant to their article where this is not. Plainly and simply, this article is not the place to list actors who say "the f-bomb", because that's not what the article is about. And tell me what criteria you are going off to choose "memorable guest stars" to include? ::As a side note please don't edit other people's talk page posts unless you're updating a link. We're all mature enough to understand context and if you cannot bear to discuss this word then maybe you shouldn't be collecting lists of everyone who says it. Then we wouldn't have to discuss it.--Acer4666 (talk) 02:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I can handle the word no problem but some people prefer to have a discussion that is safe for work. I'm going to drop the subject not because I don't believe it has a place here but because it's been distorted and misinterpreted big time and I have neither the patience nor time to redo every article. --Gunman6 (talk) 03:29, January 16, 2013 (UTC)